NOT GENIUS
by aichan1427
Summary: 'aku tak pernah sekalipun menyesal menjadi 'tidak pintar' batinnya sambil memandang Yama yang oh tambah hari tambah pula ke-kawaii-annya itu.


**NOT GENIUS**

"Dasar pelitshima!" gerutu Hinata sambil keluar ruangan bersama KageYama setelah sebelumnya mereka ditolak oleh Tsukishima untuk mengajari materi Bahasa Inggris.

'ck' Tsukishima sendiri kini memasang headphone-nya tanda tak peduli. Bukan berarti dia tidak mendengar apapun di sekitarnya, justru sebaliknya. Ia mendengarkan dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia mengetahui Yamaguchi berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari kecil ke luar kelas. 'mungkin ke toilet?' pikir Tsukishima.

"WAH KAU BENAR, YAMA! YACHI-SAN KAN DI KELAS 1-5 ! BERARTI YACHI-SAN LEBIH PINTAR DARI SI PELITSHIMA ITU! HAHAHAAHA! SEHARUSNYA KITA DARI KEMARIN MINTA TOLONG YACHI-SAN SAJA KAGEYAMA! AYO!" teriak Hinata luar biasa semangat. Tsukki sampai jelas mendengarnya meski telinganya tersumpal busa headphone yang diam. 'heh, apa yang Yama katakan pada duo idiot itu? Benarkah anak 1-5 itu lebih pintar dariku? Aku bahkan bisa masuk 1-7' batin Tsukishima sambil smirk merendahkan.

Lalu kenapa tidak? Kenapa Tsukkishima hanya di 1-4? Apa karena klub voli menyita waktu belajarnya?. 'yah, aku lebih senang di sini' sejenak senyum lembut mampir di wajah asemnya. Ia kembali mengingat awal mula ia terdegradasi ke kelas 1-4.

Dulu saat masih SD, tidak ada perbedaan antara murid pintar dan tidak. Semuanya masuk kelas tertentu karena undian semata. Sialnya karena undian itu Tsukki selalu tak bisa sekelas dengan teman barunya dan teman satu-satunya yang ia miliki, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Meski tak sekelas, untungnya bocah kecil itu selalu ingin mengikuti Tsukishima dengan cara... apapun. Hingga mereka selalu bersama entah untuk makan siang, berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah, maupun kegiatan klub voli yang awalnya diikuti oleh Tsuki, kini Yama juga mengikutinya agar lebih dekat dengan Tsukki-nya. Tsukishima awalnya risih dan mengacuhkan Yama, sih. Tapi lambat laun ia berpikir kalau Yama itu imut sekali, seperti puppy yang selalu mengikutinya dan membenarkan setiap perkataannya. Ia mulai memiliki pemikiran seperti itu sejak pertengahan kelas 4 SD. Nggg, 1 tahun setelah perkenalan mereka yang epic. Setelah kelas 4 itu ia merasa selalu butuh berada di dekat Yama. Maka dari itu ia benar-benar kesal saat baik kelas 4 dan kelas 5 mereka tidak satu kelas. Selama kelas 4 dan 5 itu ia juga secara tidak sadar kadang menghampiri Yama di kelasnya dan kadang juga ia merasa membenci orang-orang yang berbicara dengan Yama-nya, ya, Yamaguchi miliknya.

Di lain pihak, Yama yang merasa terlindungi bila di dekat Tsukki selalu dan selalu berusaha berdekatan dengan pemuda jutek itu. Sering sih sakit hati, tapi ia bukan anak yang terlalu banyak berpikir, jadi ia tak pernah kapok untuk membiarkan kakinya melangkah ke mana Tsukki berada. Ia terus dan terus ingin bersama Tsukki karena dengan bersama Tsukki tidak ada yang berani memukulnya lagi dan Tsukki juga tidak menolak ajakannya untuk bermain, bahkan Tsukki juga mengijinkannya untuk menginap di akhir pekan atau mengijinkannya untuk belajar bersama di kamar Tsukki yang menurutnya sangat mengasyikkan. Kamar Tsukki penuh dengan mainan! dia punya banyak boneka dinosaurus. Kadang Yama mengajak Tsukki bermain boneka dengannya. Itu mengasyikkan! -Tsukki sangat menyukai t-rex, ngomong-ngomong-. Nah, karena ia sangat suka di dekat Tsukki, ia juga merasa kecewa saat mereka naik kelas 5 lagi-lagi mereka tak sekelas. 'Gomen, Tsukki' saat itu ia hanya meminta maaf demi melihat Tsukki sepertinya jengkel setelah pembagian kelas. Ia tak merasa bersalah, hanya.. kebiasaan mengucap 2 kata itu. Hmmm, 2 kata itu juga works wonder kalau dipikir-pikir. 'Tsukki tak pernah berkata menyakitkan dan marah-marah kalau aku meminta maaf' pikirnya saat itu. Maka dari itu ia menyukai kata 'gomen, Tsukki' melebihi yang ia bayangkan.

Saat kelas 6, akhirnya mereka satu kelas dan hebohnya –heboh buat Yama- saat libur musim panas Tsukki bilang kalau ia menyukai Yama! Wow!

Saat itu libur musim panas hari pertama. Mereka berangkat sekolah karena harus bersih-bersih gedung sekolah. Yah, selama 6 minggu sekolah akan kosong jadi mereka harus memastikan sekolah mereka bersih kan?. Yama dan Tsukki juga saat ini sedang sibuk dengan alat kebersihan. Yama terlihat lucu dan kawaii bagi Tsukki saat memakai sapu tangan yang dialihfungsikan jadi bandana demi melindungi rambutnya dari debu karena saat ini Yama-nya sedang membersihkan debu-debu di seluruh tembok. Tsukki sendiri kebagian mengangkat-angkat apa saja yang harus diangkat mulai dari meja, kursi, memindah rak, bahkan mengangkut plastik sampah ke tempat sampah utama di belakang sekolah. Hmm... resiko berbadan tinggi dan terlihat besar, ia sering dianggap kuat mengangkat barang-barang.

Tsukki yang sedang sibuk mengangkat kursi-kursi -untuk di bawa keluar kelas untuk sementara karena kelas akan disapu dan dipel- dikagetkan oleh suara seorang gadis memanggilnya.

"Tsukkishima-kun" dan Tsukki berbalik melihat gadis kelas sebelah, em, siapa namanya ya?. "Tsukishima-kun mau jadi pacar aku? Aku suka Tsukishima-kun!" teriaknya sambil memejamkan mata, mungkin terlalu malu. Hampir semua anak memandang ke arah mereka. Tsukishima juga jadi merasa malu. Itu pertama kalinya seorang gadis menyatakan cinta padanya. Saat ia membuang pandangan, ia justru melihat Yama di balik jendela yang terlihat terkejut. Kemoceng masih terangkat di tangannya dan mulutnya terbuka, 'kawaii' batin Tsukki semakin blushing. Sadar pikirannya terdistraksi oleh Yama, ia akhirnya bisa menguasai diri.

"maaf, aku tak suka denganmu" ujarnya dan langsung berbalik badan sebelum sedetik kemudian ia mendengar,

"huweeee,,,, Tsukishima jahat! Tsukishima no baka! Aku benci Tsukishima" gadis tadi berteriak dan menangis. Untung tak ada guru di sekitar mereka.

Setelah berbalik ternyata Tsukki kembali ke kelas dan menghampiri Yama yang sedang naik di atas kursi untuk meraih jendela yang tinggi.

"Yamaguchi" panggilnya tak berarti. Soalnya Yama dari tadi sudah memperhatikan ke mana gerak Tsukki setelah acara penembakan dadakan si gadis siapa namanya? Yuri?.

"ne, Tsukki" jawabnya lalu turun dari kursi. Terlihat sekali Yama begitu kecil dibanding Tsukki.

"mulai saat ini kau pacarku, ayo kita pacaran" gumamnya lirih, malu-malu, dan tak terduga sama sekali.

"hah?" Yamaguchi kaget tak terkira. Beberapa teman mereka menoleh karena suara Yama yang keras, tapi setelah Tsukki memberi mereka glare mereka tak mau mencampuri urusan si saltyshima dan anjing piaraannya itu.

"kau tak suka padaku? Ya sudah kalau tak mau" ujar Tsukki lagi sok cool padahal malu dan kecewa kalau benar ditolak Yama.

"bukan, bukan begitu... gomen Tsukki" Yama menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya cepat-cepat.

"lalu?" tuntut Tsukki.

"ne, aku juga suka Tsukki" Yama menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jarinya imut. Jelas terlihat wajah hingga telinga dan lehernya memerah. Tsukki tersenyum lega –tanpa Yama lihat-.

"bagus, sekarang kau pacarku" Tsukki memeluk Yama ringan dan sebentar lalu melepasnya lagi. Yama masih blushing dan teman sekelas mereka tak peduli pada apa yang Tsukki dan Yama bicarakan. Mereka seperti sudah dilarang memasuki area mereka berdua oleh Tsukki yang secara konstan pasang muka menyebalkan.

Setelah itu, bagi Tsukki, kelas 6 itu masa yang terbaik -karena akhirnya ia bisa sekelas dengan Yama- sebelum ia melihat kebohongan kakaknya. Setelah ia tau kebohongan Akiteru, ia merasa dikhianati dan tak percaya pada orang lain lagi. Meski begitu, ia masih senang karena Yama masih disisinya dan tak pernah berbohong padanya. Karena itu, ia ingin bersama Yama lagi dan lagi dan lagi untuk waktu kedepannya.

"Yamaguchi, kau mendaftar di smp yang sama denganku kan?" ujar Tsukki sepulang sekolah.

"tentu saja Tsukki" senyum Yama meyakinkan. Lalu Yama memandang ke depan terlihat ragu. Tsukki melihat ekspresi itu. Sebelum Tsukki bertanya, Yama bicara terlebih dahulu "demo, di junior high penentuan kelas berdasarkan peringkat, kan? Aku tak yakin kita bisa sekelas lagi, Tsukki" katanya masih menghadap depan. Tsukkishima yang mendengar itu berhenti dan Yama mau tak mau ikut berhenti juga. Yama memiringkan kepalanya tanda bertanya, "kita akan sekelas. Aku ... aku akan mengajarimu agar peringkat kita tidak jauh dan kita bisa sekelas. Kau mau berusaha agar kita bisa sekelas kan?" ujar Tsukkishima memandang Yama penuh determinasi. Yama lalu ikut tersenyum, "mmm,, aku akan berusaha keras, arigato Tsukki" ujar Yama sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Mereka lalu benar-benar rajin belajar. Yama memacu otaknya agar bisa sejajar dan sepaham dengan kemampuan belajar Tsukki. Tapi sebanyak apapun ia mencoba menghafal dan mempelajari, ia tak bisa mengikuti alur belajar Tsukki. Tsukishima itu sangat pintar, bahkan iq-nya 155, sekali mempelajari ia langsung bisa. Maka dari itu akhirnya Yama belajar lebih keras agar bisa menyusul Tsukishima.

"Yama, kau mimisan!" panik Tsukishima kentara. "ah gomen Tsukki" ujar Yama nyengir dan mengelap mimisannya dengan tissue. Ya, dia belajar mati-matian.

Hingga hari pembagian kelas tiba,

 _TSUKISHIMA KEI : 1-7_

 _YAMAGUCHI TADASHI : 1-3_

"ah,," desah Yama kecewa. Sementara Tsukki di sebelahnya merasa jengkel. Menurut pemikirannya, semua hal bisa tercapai kalau kau benar-benar berniat dan berusaha mati-matian. Dan melihat Yamaguchi hanya masuk 1-3 berarti ia tak benar-benar berniat untuk bisa sekelas dengannya kan? Apa Yamaguchi bosan dengannya? Alisnya menekuk marah.

"gomen Tsukki.." lirih Yama serak. Tsukki masih terdiam. "Tsukki?" panggil Yama lagi.

"kau.." Tsukki mulai bicara. " kau tak benar-benar ingin sekelas denganku kan? Kau tak berusaha bersungguh-sungguh. Jadi kau juga mau membohongiku? Aku membencimu!" ucapnya pahit lalu langsung berbalik meninggalkan Yamaguchi yang sudah mau menangis.

"bukan.. begitu Tsukki.. gomenne.. hikss" Yama menangis keras dan Tsukki tak berbalik meski mendengarnya.

3 hari Tsukki tak peduli pada Yama. Ia tak melihat Yama dan tak ingin melihatnya. Saat ini ia tengah terduduk di kelas memandangi arah luar saat ia melihat ibu... 'ibu Yama datang ke sekolah? Ada apa?'. Mendadak ia berdiri, "sensei, aku mau ke toilet" ia beralasan dan hanya diangguki sensei yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan.

Tsukki berjalan cepat ke ruang guru. Ia tak menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia masih sangat memperdulikan kekasih kecilnya itu, ia hanya marah sesaat. Kini ia ada di depan pintu ruangan homeroom teacher Yamaguchi – ia bisa melihat tulisan 1-3 homeroom teacher's room di depannya- yang untungnya tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Ia bisa melihat ibu Yama duduk di depan guru tersebut.

"ne, sensei. Sepertinya Tadashi masih harus di rumah sakit sampai 2 minggu lagi." Ujar wanita paruh baya –ibu Yama- seperti petir bagi Tsukki.

'Yamaguchi sakit? Dan dia tidak mengabariku?' batinnya tersengat.

"ah ne. Tidak apa-apa. Apakah saat ujian masuk dia juga sudah sakit? Karena dilihat dari rapornya, harusnya tadashi-kun paling tidak bisa masuk 1-4 bukan 1-3" ujar guru tersebut.

"ah itu benar, sensei. Ia mulai merasakan gejala typhus saat dipertengahan ujian namun bersikeras tetap belajar mati-matian. Kurasa ia ingin sekelas dengan temannya yang lebih pintar. Padahal sudah aku ingatkan untuk tidak begadang dan tetap harus makan. Tapi anak itu bandel sekali hingga akhirnya typhusnya parah baru ia mau tak berangkat sekolah. Karena sedang sakit itu juga sepertinya nilai-nilainya menurun dan ia jadi semakin kecewa saat ini. Aku takut itu menghambat pemulihannya" curhat ibu Yama panjang lebar.

Sementara Tsukki yang mendengar kenyataan tersebut bagai disiram air es. 'Yama, berusaha keras. Aku.. membuatnya sakit' pikirnya menyesal. Kemudian setelah ia selesai menguping, ia kembali ke kelasnya dengan keadaan tak tenang sama sekali. 'rumah sakit umum miyagi kamar 12-1.. kamar 12-1 rumah sakit umum miyagi..' isi pikirannya hanya terulang-ulang kalimat mengenai keberadaan kekasihnya saat ini.

DING DING DONG DENG... DING DING DING DENG...

"arigato gozaimasu..." segera setelah sensei keluar kelas, Tsukishima berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menemui Yamaguchi-nya.

'rumah sakit umum miyagi kamar 12-1.. kamar 12-1..' sambil merapal nomor kamar di kepalanya.

30 menit kemudian ia sampai dengan peluh membanjir. Baru kali ini ia lari sekuat tenaga seperti dikejar hantu. 'fyuh' ujarnya. Ia segera mencari ruangan dimana tadashi dirawat. Mmm tak terlalu sulit, ia tau kalau 12-1 berarti kamar ke 12 di lantai 1 maka dari itu kini ia sudah berdiri di depan kamar Yamaguchi. 'ah, Yama terlihat pucat dan.. semakin kecil' pikirnya sedih. Sempat ia ingin melarikan diri karena malu bertemu Yamaguchi. 'pacar macam apa yang tak peduli saat pacarnya sakit' ia menampar dirinya sendiri –dalam pikiran maksudnya-. Tapi demi untuk minta maaf dan ia ingin Yama tak lagi kecewa ada di kelas 1-3 sehingga ia bisa cepat sembuh, Tsukki akhirnya memberanikan diri mengetuk dan membuka pintu.

"permisi.." lirihnya. 2 orang di kamar itu menoleh,

"Tsukki!" seru Yama terlihat kaget dan senang?.

"oh Kei-kun? Mau menengok Tadashi? sini, nak" ibu Yama dengan ramah mempersilahkannya.

"Yamaguchi... ah terima kasih baa-san" ia mendekati ranjang dimana Yama terbaring. Setelah mendekat, ia bisa melihat infus menancap di tangan rapuh Yamaguchi. Tanpa sadar ia mengelusnya, "sakitkah..?" tanyanya lirih. Yama menggeleng dan tersenyum, "sudah tidak, Tsukki.." Yama masih saja ceria dihadapan Tsukki.

"gomen, Yama" ujar tsuki singkat tapi sungguh-sungguh. Ia memandang tepat di mata Yamaguchi.

"ah, kenapa?" Yama malah seperti tidak tau kesalahan Tsukki.

'kenapa kau tidak marah padaku? Aku kan sudah memaksamu belajar dan membuatmu sakit lalu aku juga menuduhmu tak berusaha. Kenapa kau terlihat tidak membenciku?' batin Tsukki heran dan semakin malu terhadap apa yang sudah ia lakukan. "aku.. minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu sakit" kata Tsukki akhirnya. Dan hening

"hehehe" Yama malah tertawa. Tsukki memandangnya bingung, "kenapa Tsukki yang minta maaf? Kan aku yang tidak bisa masuk kelas yang sama dengan Tsukki. Lagipula, aku sakit mungkin karena aku tidak terbiasa belajar keras, sekeras kemarin. Gomenne Tsukki, aku janji taun depan kita akan sekelas. Aku akan belajar lebih keras lagi dan...",

"jangan!" sebelum Yama menyelesaikan kalimatnya Tsukki menghentikannya. "jangan belajar terlalu keras lagi dan jangan sakit lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit" ujar Tsukki tergesa, ia mengusap tangan Yama tanpa sadar. "kita akan sekelas taun depan, kita akan belajar bersama setelah kau sembuh. Tapi jangan belajar hingga kau sakit lagi. Karena, karena meskipun kita tidak sekelas, kita tetap bersama-sama kan?" jelas Tsukki penuh keyakinan, berusaha meyakinkan Yama.

"eoh, Tsukki..?" Yama kaget sejenak. "tentu saja Tsukki! Aku akan segera sembuh dan kita akan belajar dan ke sekolah bersama lagi, ne?" Yama reflek memeluk Tsukki erat. Tsukishima sadar ibu kekasihnya ini masih di ruangan yang sama.

'apa yang baa-san pikir jika aku memeluk balik?' ia mulai lagi ke mode berpikir. Untung saja badannya punya reflek yang bagus, karena saat ini ia tengah memeluk Yama balik dan mengusap-usap punggung sempitnya, memberi kekuatan.

"nah,, nah,, Tada-chan, Kei-kun sekarang waktunya cemilan sore. Aku akan membeli beberapa cemilan dulu di bawah ya. Kalian ngobrol saja dulu" ujar mrs. Yamaguchi memberikan ruang untuk anak tunggalnya mengobrol dengan sahabat yang sangat disayanginya. 'atau kekasih?' pikirnya.

Seperginya ibu Yama keluar ruangan, Tsukki melepas pelukan. Ia memandang Yama serius. "Yamaguchi..." tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia lalu mengekspresikannya dengan mengecup ringan bibir pouty milik pemuda yang sangat ia sukai itu. Yama sendiri terbelalak kaget dan sebelum ia bereaksi apa-apa, Tsukki sudah melepas tautan bibir mereka. "fyuhh" Tsukishima menenangkan diri,

"Yamaguchi, aku sangat sangat sangat sangat suka padamu." Titik tak ada tambahan namun penuh kesungguhan. Yama disisi lain langsung blushing dan hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk imut, terlalu kaget setelah mendapat ciuman pertamanya dan kaget karena Tsukki mengatakan kata suka sebanyak emmm 4 kali? padanya. Tsukki tersenyum melihat Yama-nya yang imut dan lega telah mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Yama bukan membencinya seperti yang ia katakan saat ia marah 3 hari lalu.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan hingga mereka kini bertemu lagi dengan musim semi.

"Tsukki sudah menunggu lama?" Yama terburu-buru keluar rumah demi melihat kekasihnya yang sepertinya sudah setahun lamanya menunggu.

"ck" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang dasarnya emang jutek itu.

"gomen Tsukki" ujar Yama sambil mengikuti Tsukki berjalan ke sekolah mereka.

 _TSUKISHIMA KEI 2-4_

 _YAMAGUCHI TADASHI 2-4_

"aaahhhh... lihat Tsukki,, kita sekelas" teriak Yama sambil tanpa sadar memeluk lengan Tsukishima erat.

"urusai, Yamaguchi" jutek Tsukishima yang aslinya sih sedang smirk puas di dalem pikirannya.

"gomen Tsukki.. demo aku senang sekali.. yadda" Yamaguchi mengeluarkan suara imutnya yang membuat Tsukishima mau tak mau tersenyum, tipis. Yama sama sekali tak curiga dan merasa ganjil tentang pembagian kelas ini. "aku harap aku beruntung mengambil undian tempat duduk di sebelah Tsukki" Yama masih excited memeluk lengan Tsukki yang kini membawanya menuju kelas.

'heh, tak menyesal aku melakukan ini' pikir Tsukishima puas.

Malam harinya,

"Kei? Kenapa kau masuk 2-4? Apa saat ujian kau sakit? Kau tak bilang pada ibu kalau sakit, nak?" tanya ibunya cemas.

"iie,, aku hanya ingin masuk 2-4. Selanjutnya aku juga hanya akan masuk kelas 4 dan 5 saja" jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"demo nande?" ibunya masih bertanya dan kei diam tak menjawab.

"agar satu kelas dengan Tadashi, okaa-san" sambar Akiteru yang baru datang ke ruang makan.

"urusai, nii-san" sentak Kei.

"heh, mengikuti pacar kecilmu, eoh? Biarkan saja Reiko" ayahnya menimpali. Kei terpojok, ia memerah.

"ah begitu rupanya. Kau memang mirip ayahmu, Kei" entah itu pujian atau bukan dari ibunya yang jelas ia bisa melihat ayahnya wink ke ibunya.

'aku tak peduli dengan peringkatku. Orang tuaku juga tak peduli. Aku tak berniat untuk bekerja untuk orang lain. Aku akan membangun pekerjaanku sendiri jadi aku tak perlu peringkat atau pengakuan kepintaran. Hal yang aku pedulikan adalah, bagaimana selama mungkin aku bisa bersama Tadashi. Cheesy memang tapi aku merasa butuh untuk terus berada di dekatnya. Maka dari itu, aku menemukan solusi yang terbaik agar kita bisa selalu bersama termasuk memiliki kelas yang sama. Aku akan menyesuaikan jawaban Tadashi saat ujian dan berusaha menyelaraskan peringkatnya karena dengan begitu tentu kita akan sekelas. Tadashi tak perlu sakit lagi untuk berusaha masuk kelas 1-7 -yang ngomong-ngomong cuma berisi sekumpulan freak- dan aku akan terus melihatnya di sekitar pandanganku. Win win kan?' pikir Tsukishima. Yeah kejeniusannya menggiring dia untuk mengurangi kejeniusannya, demi Tadashi tersayang.

"Tsukki?.. Tsukki?.." panggil Yamaguchi sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Tsukishima yang terlihat larut dalam lamunan. "Tsukki..." ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Hanya berjarak 10cm dari wajah tampan itu. Cara itu ampuh, Tsukishima terbelalak dan memerah.

'sial, Yama imut sekali' pikirnya.

"Tsukki ayo kita makan sebelum klub dimulai" Yama kembali ke posisi normal dan mengayunkan bentonya.

"urusai Yamaguchi" jawab tsuki ketus seperti biasa, tapi meski ketus begitu ia berdiri dan mengambil bentonya di laci.

"gom..mmmnnnn eenggh" belum sempat Yama mengeluarkan kalimat andalannya, Tsukki membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Untung kelas sudah sepi. Tsukishima mengambil bento dari tangan Yamaguchi dan menggantinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Bergandengan erat, Tsukki menarik Yama ke atap sekolah, tempat mereka biasa makan bento. Yama terlihat masih blushing.

'aku tak pernah sekalipun menyesal menjadi 'tidak pintar''batinnya sambil memandang Yama yang oh tambah hari tambah pula ke-kawaii-annya itu.


End file.
